Who am I?
by Xthe-wingsX
Summary: A boy with no name, no past and no memories wakes up in a room with white walls; no escape route in sight. After finding out he is to be called Boy 394, he is soon given a reason to find a way to get out, or he won't have a future either.
1. Chapter 1

A beeping noise.

That was all he had heard for a very long time.

He didn't know how long, exactly.

But he knew it was beeping.

He constantly wondered when he was going to fully wake up. He knew he was awake, but all he could see was the dark chasm that he was stuck in.

Only that chasm, and nothing more.

He didn't know how long it was beeping until it started getting louder one day. He knew he furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance; he could feel them move; but he still didn't wake from his long slumber. Sleeping...Sleeping...Sleeping.

But he only escaped this long, dreamless sleep was when it started literally shrieking in his ears.

He woke with a start, shooting bolt upright with his eyes wide in surprise and slight fear. It was only after a few minutes before his surroundings sunk in. He was in a hospital bed, only his right hand was chained to one of the posts. There was a vitals monitor attached to his left arm. So that's what had woken him. The room he was in was small and white, only decorated with a mirror, a sink and a toilet. There was no sign of any other life.

Just him.

His right shoulder burned with agony when he tried to get up. Wincing only slightly, he used his other hand to support himself as he placed his feet on the ground and stood up for the first time in about a month. The sky blue pants of the flannel pajamas he donned dragged against the floor as he shuffled to the mirror, dragging the stupid monitor with him. The mirror showed a boy; a boy around 14 years old. He had a snowy white mop of spiky hair on his head. Tan skin, bright scarlet eyes and shark-like teeth complete the look. The was a long line of perfect stitches going from the far right side of his forehead to his right eyebrow. He decided he liked the boy in the mirror. He was cool, especially when he showed of those rows of shark-like teeth.

But he needed a name for that boy; He needed a name for himself.

He struggled to remember. The harder he tried, the more it hurt.

Growling angrily, he trudged back to the bed and buried himself within the warm sheets. As he tried to remember anything about himself, anything at all, he realized.

He had no idea who he was.

Or where he was.

Or how he ended up in this lonesome white room.

_Who am I, _he asked himself.

But there was no answer.

Instead of focusing upon the fact that he didn't know who he was, he turned his attention to the dull pain in his right shoulder. He slowly unbuttoned the first button, and shrugged off the right sleeve.

There was a barcode there.

A barcode that was sewn into his right shoulder.

It was still bleeding a little, and it had stained the right shoulder piece of his flannel pajamas it's sickly crimson shade. He squinted at it, hoping to find some sort of an answer to his questions. There was three letters and three numbers on the barcode.

Boy 394.

_What kind of a name is Boy 394? _He thought.

He shrugged gently as to not irritate the bleeding, barcoded shoulder.

It would have to do.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry for the slow updates everyone! I've got a really busy life!

Boy 394 decided that he did not like the white room very much.

There was nothing to do in that white room. He was bored all the time. It'd been a week since he'd woken up, and he only knew this because of the lights. At a certain time each day, they'd turn off. When they did, the vitals monitor would pump something into his bloodstream that would knock him out. He knew that because the vitals monitor would make this pumping sound, and seconds later, he'd be out cold. Boy 394 didn't dream very much. In fact, he didn't dream at all. The drugs in his system were obviously why. The night time was his saving grace though. But the day time was the worst.

Today was no different.

Boy 394 woke up as usual from the vitals monitor. He figured out that when it was shrieking, it meant he was waking up. But it was still quite annoying nonetheless.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, bright red eyes shining in annoyance.

Boy 394 decided that he's had enough of this bullshit, and he pulled his sleeve up to expose the needle. Wincing lightly, Boy 394 extracted it. He smiled triumphantly when the vitals monitor went completely silent. Today was his lucky day. Sighing in relief, the white haired male got up from his place and went to the sink. His wrist was beginning to bleed a lot now.

"Shit." He muttered, turning on the faucet and shoving his wrist underneath.

After fifteen minutes, it finally stopped bleeding. Another sigh of relief passed his slightly chapped lips, and he flopped down on the bed. Aside from the bleeding, today was starting out to be a pretty good day.

Remember when Boy 394 thought this would be a good day? Well, he was completely wrong. Boy 394 was positively _starving._ That stupid vitals monitor was also and IV monitor, _and _his food source. No wonder why he wasn't hungry for the past week.

But Boy 394 felt oddly stubborn. He refused to give in.

In the past week, he'd remembered two things. The first was the name Wes. The second was someone telling him that if you drank enough, you could fill your stomach up enough so you weren't hungry. It was oddly convenient, but the memory was an old woman's voice scolding him. "_Don't you drink before dinner! It'll fill you up and you won't be able to eat!"_ was how it went.

Boy 394 walked over to the sink, and he began to drink.

And drink.

And drink some more.

Until finally, he felt as if he'd throw up if he drank anymore. But the most important thing was he wasn't hungry anymore! The snowy haired grinned his shark toothed grin, and splayed himself out on the bed. Boy 394 found himself feeling slightly drowsy, and so he let it lethargically lull him to sleep…..

"_Hey little buddy! I'm your new older brother, Wes! Momma doesn't have enough time for us right now, so we're goin' ta Granny's!"_

_A small boy with red eyes and silky white hair walks up to the doorstep with a baby no older than a few days old. Behind them is a child protection agent, lugging their suitcases up to the house. The boy is holding the small baby protectively in his arms, a wide smile pulling at his lips. The agent knocks at the door, and an old woman immediately answers. She welcomes them in, carefully taking the baby from the little boy's arms._

"_Thank you." She says to the agent. _

_The agent nods, smiling at them. She then leaves them in their new home._

"_Wow Granny! Your house is huge!" the little boy squeals. _

"_Settle down Wes. You'll wake S….."_

Boy 394 wakes up with an annoying shrieking noise in his ears.

No.

It's _the_ annoying shrieking in his ears.

He glares at his left wrist, wondering how in the world it got re-inserted into his wrist. He just wanted it to go away-

And just when he wished for it, it came true.

Without him touching it or anything, the needle slid out of his skin. It floated there, coated with Boy 394's blood. He simply stared at it, utterly shocked. Did he just…. Boy 394 simply thought the word 'Down' to test his theory.

The needle clattered to the ground.

_WHAT THE F*CK?!_


End file.
